monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Switch Axe
Switch Axe 35px The Switch Axe is a new weapon class introduced in Monster Hunter Tri and is also a usable weapon in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Official description : A powerful melee weapon, capable of such momentum that the hunter swinging it is dragged around by the momentum of each swing. Described as a marvel of technology capable of phantasmagoric might. The weapon shows transformation capabilities, one blade shifting while being sheathed as well as sliding to a different position to change its attack style. In its secondary form, the weapon behaves far differently than its standard variation, using a phial of specialized coating to add certain effects to the weapon. The weapon is also able to overload this phial, ending in a concentrated burst. The true power of the weapon is its versatility, with the 2 different forms and the combos to link the two types together. Rather than dodge rolling, the Switch Axe has a quick step to the side, allowing the user to keep focused on his attack while keeping out of harm's reach. thumb|right|Energy meter (yellow bar) It consists of two forms : Axe and Sword. The axe posseses a great range and can hit difficult-to-reach parts of the monsters very easily, especially with the rising slash which can even hit a Rath's wing while it is flying. It also has an infinite combo (however limited by stamina) that consists of swinging the axe very quickly from left to right and right to left after a rising slash. Apart from that, its power and mobility are similar to Long Sword's without spirit bar effects. The Sword mode, which uses the phial, looks similar to Great Sword in form, but is a much faster weapon with less powerful attacks if compared to GS. The player can simply hit with vertical or horizontal combos to benefit from the phial effect, but can also make a concentration burst (or discharge): after a forward slash, the weapon will rise while dealing damage, then produce a powerful explosion which produces recoil and makes the weapon revert to axe mode. Of course, this move will still benefit from the phial effect. The time spent in Sword mode is limited to an energy meter found under the Sharpness indicator. Once this energy bar is depleted, the weapon will change back into Axe form and will need to be reloaded before going back into Sword form. The energy meter automatically recovers over time, but can be "reloaded" by attempting to switch to sword mode. To visually see the difference between Axe and Sword mode, please view this video. Each Switch Axe carries a different phial in Sword mode. The different phials in Tri are: Power Phial (increases raw damage), Paralysis Phial (adds a paralysing effect to the weapon), Element Phial (increases elemental damage), and Dragon Phial (adds a dragon element to a neutral weapon). There are 8 primary Switch Axe trees and 9 final weapon forms (not including alternative sub trees) in MH3. Changes in MHP3rd * The icon of the Switch Axe has changed. * There are much more SAs, even with components from monsters already present in Tri (for example, there are now Qurupeco and Rathian switch axes). There are also new SAs with MHFU monsters and MHP3rd exclusive monsters. * One problem of Switch axe in Tri was the difficulty to stop the "Hack 'n' Slash" combo which could easily make the player become vulnerable. It is now very easy to stop them by rolling. * There are two new phials: an exhaust phial (causes the monster to fatigue quicker) and a poison phial (adds poison ailment to the weapon). Images File:SwitchaxeSheathed.png File:Switchaxe.png File:SwitchaxeSwrdMode.png File:SwitchAxeScreenshot.jpg AA.jpg SA.jpg 600px-SinisterSaint.png Narga switch axe.png Haken.jpg Vamiri.jpg Controls *MH3: Switch Axe Controls *MHP3rd: Switch Axe Controls Category:Weapons Category:Featured Articles Category:MH3 Switch Axe Category:Switch Axe Category:MH3 Database